Haunted
by dsguy411
Summary: The Fireside Girls are getting their "Ain't-Afraid-of-Anything" Patch in a haunted house with Phineas and Ferb.  However, they have no idea what's waiting for them there.
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

Haunted

Chapter 1

By dsguy411

**Here's the Halloween story that I'm working on. Hope you all will enjoy it. ^^**

It started out as a normal morning for Phineas Flynn, waking up and getting out of bed. He went to his drawer and pulled out his clothes for today. Phineas walked into the bathroom and when he walked out, he was changed out of his pajamas and into his signature look. He paused a bit and looked at his stepbrother, Ferb, who was still asleep.

"Rise and shine, Ferb-o," he said, waking his brother up.

Ferb slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to see his brother up and ready for today. Crawling out from the covers, he sat himself on the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't you remember, Ferb?" his stepbrother asked, "Today we're going to the Fireside Girls Lodge. Isabella said that she has wants us to be there to help with today's activity. I'm going down to get some breakfast, 'kay Ferb?"

Phineas left his room to leave Ferb to change out of his pajamas. From the door and to the stairs, the young boy grabbed onto the stair railing and slid down to the floor below. He walked into the kitchen and to prepared breakfast for him and Ferb. After pouring in the cereal and milk, he noticed his stepbrother, all dressed up, walking to the table. They both grabbed their chairs and sat down and started eating. Ferb stared at Phineas, as if he wanted to ask him something.

"I don't know what we're going to do with Isabella today," said Phineas, as if he knew what Ferb was going to ask, "She just told us to meet her there for a surprise."

Ferb turned his head back to his breakfast and continued eating. Phineas, however, ate his at a slow pace. He was wondering what Isabella wanted him and Ferb there for. He knew that it was to help them earn some patch, but she didn't tell him exactly what that patch was. He kept eating his cereal when Candace walked into the kitchen, still in her nightgown. She grabbed a chair and sat down to prepare her cereal when she noticed Phineas still wondering what Isabella's surprise was.

"What's up with you?" Candace asked him.

Snapping back into reality, Phineas answered, "Oh, Candace, I was just wondering what Isabella wanted us to do today at the Fireside Girls Lodge. She said that she has an activity planned today, but we don't know what that activity is."

"Well whatever it is, keep me out of it," Candace stated, "I do not want to see or hear any of your big projects that always disappears before mom gets home, got it?"

"Sure thing, sis," he responded.

After finishing their breakfast, Candace got up and returned to her room. Phineas and Ferb, however, walked into the living room and out the front door and started walking to the lodge to meet Isabella.

"I wonder what Isabella's surprise is?" said Phineas, showing much eagerness on his face.

* * *

After a long walk through the town, Phineas and his stepbrother finally arrived at the Fireside Girls Lodge where Isabella was waiting for them at the door. She turned her head to see the boys walking in her direction.

"Hey, Phineas, hey, Ferb," said Isabella, "Glad that you're here, now I can tell everyone the announcement. Come on in, we prepared your seats."

Phineas, Ferb, walked inside the building with Isabella and saw that the other Fireside Girls were already in their seats. There were her usual troop, plus the youngest member, Melissa. The boys sat themselves between Katie and Gretchen and Isabella went up to the podium to begin her announcement. She grabbed the papers and shuffled them a bit, cleared her throat, and started speaking.

"Attention Fireside Girls, and Phineas and Ferb," Isabella started speaking, "Today we have a very exciting announcement. This is the day that we earn the 'Ain't-Afraid-of-Anything Patch'".

The other Fireside Girls looked at exchanged looks. Gretchen raised her hand and said, "Excuse me, Chief? How is this patch special?"

"Glad you asked," Isabella replied, "You see, this patch is a test of bravery for Fireside Girls. This patch tells people that the wearer is not afraid of anything. They are willing to take any challenge without showing any fear."

Phineas started to understand the importance of the patch, but he was still wonder about one little thing: Why does she need him and Ferb?

"To earn this patch," she continued, "we need to spend one night in a very spooky, old house. And to prove that we stayed there, we're going to have Phineas and Ferb as witnesses."

Now Phineas understands why she needed them. He was always glad to help the Fireside Girls with earning their patches. This made him felt kind of important?

"Excuse me, but is anything ghosts or monsters in the house?" Melissa asked.

"And which house are we going to?" added Holly.

"Eliza has arranged everything so that we would have a house to go to," Isabella answered, "And don't worry, everything's going to be safe. The only way to not get this is if you run out of the house before sunrise. But remember, if you need anything, I'll help you."

Melissa gave out a smile; she knew that she'll be safe as long as Isabella's there to help. Phineas and the other Fireside Girls were excited to go to the haunted house. He can't wait to go to there tonight.

"Remember, I want you to meet me at my house at 5:00 this evening," Isabella said, "with a signed permission slip from your parents. I hope to see you all there. The meeting's now dismissed."

**The spookyness will happen in the next chapter. What's going to happen? Oh, you'll find out when I post it up.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Mansion

Haunted

Chapter 2

By dsguy411

**Here's the next chapter. I am introducing some Canderemy in this chapter. Hope you all will enjoy and remember to review.**

Phineas was getting everything all set up for tonight. He looked at his suitcase to make sure he had everything packed. In his suitcase are his clothes, toothbrush, and some snacks in case he gets hungry in the middle of the night. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes to five. Phineas looked at Ferb, who was all ready for the night. In his hand was the signed permission slip. He checked his pockets and found his, already signed. Getting his parents to sign them wasn't easy for him or Ferb, but they were able to persuade them.

"Come on, Ferb," said Phineas, "We don't want to make Isabella wait for us."

Phineas closed his suitcase and walked out of his room with his stepbrother. They walked down the stair and opened the door and saw that Jeremy was about to knock on it. He was well dressed in his tuxedo, meaning that he and Candace were probably going out on a date.

"Oh, hey guys," he said, "Is Candace here? She and I are going out to this fancy restaurant that I got reservations for."

"Sure, she's upstairs," Phineas answered, "I bet she'll be down here shortly. Why don't you go into the living room and wait there."

"Okay, Phineas," Jeremy replied. He looked at Phineas and Ferb's suitcases and asked, "And where are you going?"

"To Isabella's," he answered, "We're going to an old house and help here earn a patch for the Fireside Girls. We're going to be there all night."

"Great, have fun," Jeremy said.

The boys left their house and Jeremy walked inside and closed the door. They crossed the street and approached Isabella's house, where she and the Fireside Girls are outside the front door.

"Hey Isabella, we're here," shouted Phineas.

"Great," replied Isabella, "Alright, we're about to head off into the old house, which is only a couple of blocks away. Before we go, does everyone have their permission slips?"

Everybody showed their permissions slips and hand them over to Isabella. She was thrilled that everybody gets to go, even Melissa. She knew that if she makes it through the night, then she'll be the youngest Fireside Girl to receive the "Ain't-Afraid-of-Anything" Patch.

"All right, everyone," exclaimed Isabella, "follow me!"

Isabella started to lead her troop to the house, with Phineas and Ferb following closely behind.

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Jeremy was sitting on the couch, waiting for his girlfriend to come down the stairs. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs, so he turned his head and saw Candace in a fancy purple dress. She noticed Jeremy sitting on the couch and approached him.

"Hello, Jeremy," she said, "Are you here to take me to that fancy restaurant?"

"Yes, yes I am," he replied as he was getting up. He grabbed hold of Candace's hand and they exchanged romantic looks.

"So, which restaurant are we going to?" Candace asked.

"I believe that it's called _Fourchette de Fantaisie_," answered Jeremy.

"Oooo, sounds fancy," Candace said.

Jeremy was walking out of the door, with his arm around Candace's shoulders. Jeremy and Candace both walked into the car, put their seatbelts on, and Jeremy started the engine.

"We're going by car?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Jeremy, "My mom's letting me borrow her car for the evening."

"Awesome," was all that Candace said. She found it more romantic to drive to her date instead of walking all the way there. She was in such in a romantic mood that the very thought of her brothers just faded away. Jeremy backed out of the driveway and started to drive to the restaurant.

* * *

The group walked down several blocks, all getting tired. Melissa tried her hardest to keep up, even though her aching legs begged her to stop. The neighborhood they were in consists of large houses that looked like mansions compared to theirs. Katie and Holly were glancing at the houses in amazement, and Isabella was starting at random houses, wondering which ones were best for her and Phineas to live in one day. As for Phineas, he and his brother didn't seem to be getting tired at all.

After several minutes of walking, they realized that they were reaching the end of the road. At the end was an old, dilapidated house. Several of the windows were broken and a few drapes were being blown out of them. Seeing this house made Melissa slow down a bit, but she regained her pace. She thought that she would be more of a big girl if she got that patch, so she wasn't going to quit now. They walked up to the gate to where an elderly man was waiting for them. He had grey hair, wrinkles on his face, and was wearing thick glasses, a red sweater, and light brown pants.

"I suppose that you're the Fireside Girls, correct?" the old man asked.

"You got that right," Isabella said.

"And the two boys?" he added, noticing Phineas and Ferb.

"They're here to witness us staying the whole night so that we can earn that patch we're trying to get," Isabella replied.

"Hi, I'm Phineas and this is Ferb," he introduced.

"Excellent," he said, "I bet you're all tired walking here. Come inside with me and I'll introduce myself there."

The old man opened the gate and walked down the pathway to the front door, with the kids following him.

* * *

Jeremy was driving down through downtown Danville with Candace sitting next to him, still dazed in her romantic vision. Her daze was interrupted when a huge bump shook her back into reality.

"Wha-WHAA…" shouted a shocked Candace. She looked around very quickly and stopped her head at Jeremy, who applied the brakes onto the car. Startled from the bump, she asked, "What happened?"

Jeremy and Candace got out of the car and looked at the back-right tire, which was flattened from the bump.

"Man, bummer," Jeremy said, "We have a flat."

This made Candace worried that their date might be ruined.

"Don't worry," he said, "my mom has a spared in the trunk. Just wait here and I'll get the tire replaced."

"Okay," she said, relieved that their date might not be ruined after all. Candace sat back in the front seat and continued her romantic visions.

* * *

Everyone was inside the old mansion, sitting in the dining room. Everyone was sitting at a really long table, covered with all sorts of food. There were turkeys, salads, peas, ham, bread, every food that they could think of were there. At the far end sat Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Melissa, and the old man. Isabella was excited that she was sitting next to Phineas while Melissa and Ferb were sitting across from them. As everyone kept eating, the old man sat up and tapped a glass with a spoon to grab everyone's attention.

"Attention, please," he said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Nomad, and I would like to say that it is a huge honor to have you in my mansion tonight. I'll start off by telling the story behind this mansion. Legend has it that this mansion is haunted by the spirit of one of its previous owners. They say that this ghost likes to take those wandering the halls into the spirit world, never to be seen again."

This made everyone look very nervous. Isabella grabbed Phineas' hand without realizing it. Melissa was looking around the room, hoping not to be grabbed by the spirit. Ferb just continued eating his dinner, not being affected by Nomad's story.

"But luckily for us, this is only a story," he continued, "They're had been no reports of any disappearances in this house. Now for the challenge, you're challenge is to spend a whole night in this house. Whoever makes it through the night will earn the "Ain't-Afraid-of-Anything" Patch. If you do get scared and run out of here before sunrise, then you're out. I'll be assigning each of you to your rooms. Let's get up and show you your rooms, shall we?"

After everyone got up and out of their seats, they were escorted to a hallway upstairs, with many doors on one side and several windows on the other. Isabella, Melissa, and Gretchen were in room 1; Holly, Ginger, and Milly were in room 2; Katie and Adyson were in room 3; and Phineas and Ferb were in Room 4.

* * *

Isabella and Gretchen had their things unpacked, but Melissa was sitting by the door with a scared look on her face. Isabella noticed this and approached her.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"This spirit," Melissa said, "What if he comes for me?"

"Don't worry," Isabella said, "It's all just a story. Mr. Nomad told it to so that we would have a harder time to stay here. I promise that I won't let anything happen to my troop."

This made Melissa feel much better. She got up and walked to her bed and started unpacking her suitcase.

* * *

Holly and Milly were already in their pajamas, ready for bed. However, Ginger was still in her Fireside Girls uniform because of one little thing.

"Hey, I'm forgot my suitcase," she said, "I think that I left it by the front door, so I'll go down there and check."

"Okay," said Holly, reading a book that she brought along.

"Sure," said Milly, stretching a rubber band that she found on a street along the way to the old house.

Ginger left her room and walked down the hallway. After she walked passed a doorway, a red eye emerged from the darkness. Ginger stopped and turned around, see that there was nothing there. She kept walking to the stairs and the red eye re-emerged from the shadows.

* * *

Katie was sitting on her bed playing with her paddleball while Adyson was brushing her hair. Concerned about the story Mr. Nomad told, she stopped brushing her hair and and turned her head around towards Katie.

"You don't think there really is a ghost here, do ya?" Adyson asked.

"Na," Katie replied as she kept playing with her toy, "It's just a story that was meant to scare us. Besides, I don't believe in ghosts."

Adyson turned her head back to the mirror and continued brushing her hair.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were sitting on their beds, looking at the ceiling. Phineas turned his head towards Ferb and asked him, "Read any good books lately?"

Ferb reached into his suitcase and handed him a blue book. Intrigued by the title of it, he started reading it while Ferb went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

**Someone's being followed by something lurking in the shadows. And who is Mr. Nomad? You'll find out somewhere between Chapters 3-5.**


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Ginger?

Haunted

Chapter 3

By dsguy411

**The fan pairings in Chapter 3 were influenced by stories that I read on this very site. Who's going to be the first one to fall victim to the ghost? Read to find out.**

Ginger walked down the stairs very carefully, trying not to fall down on them. She couldn't believe that she didn't bring her flashlight, but then again it was in the suitcase that she had forgotten to bring so she didn't complain there. She finally went all the way down to the main floor and looked around. It was very dark so she could barely see anything. She also had a feeling that something was watching her, which made her felt nervous. Ginger turned around to see what was following her, but couldn't find anything because of the dark.

"Hello?" she asked, "Is anyone there?"

She waited for a couple of minutes for a response, but didn't get one. Ginger turned herself back to where she was looking before, assuming that she was just imagining things. Through the darkness, the Fireside Girl wished that she would find her stuff very soon. As she stumbled into the dining room, a red eyed emerged out of nowhere, looking at the unsuspecting girl.

* * *

Phineas kept reading the book Ferb gave him. He only skimmed through the pages, but he was able to learn that it was something about werewolves and vampires. Losing interest, he set the book aside and got up off the bed.

"I'll go check on the girls and see how they're doing, 'kay Ferb," Phineas said to his stepbrother, who was fiddling with a Rubik's Cube.

Phineas left his room to check on the others, starting with Isabella. He knocked on the door and Isabella opened it. She was already in her pajamas when she saw Phineas.

"Hey, Phineas," she greeted, "Whatcha Doin'?"

"Checking on you girls to see how things are going," he answered, "So how are things?"

"Great," she said, "Melissa's doing well after I told her that there was nothing to fear. I haven't seen her act afraid at all. Right now Gretchen and I are playing shadow puppets with her."

Phineas looked inside to see Melissa and Gretchen sitting by a flashlight shining on a wall. Gretchen was forming a dog with her hands and Melissa clapped in amusement.

"Super," he said, "Well, I'll go check on the others."

"Okay," Isabella replied.

Isabella closed the door and Phineas walked to the next room and knocked on the door. Holly opened up the door and said, "Hi, Phineas."

"Hi, Holly," he responded, "How's everything?"

"Milly is already asleep and Ginger went to get her suitcase downstairs," Holly said. She then developed a worried look on her face and said, "Come to think of it, she has been gone awhile."

"I'm sure she's alright," Phineas stated, "She's probably on her way back here right now."

"You're probably right, Phineas," she said, but she was still worried about Ginger. What was taking her so long?

* * *

Ginger walked through the dining room in the pitch darkness. She bumped into several chairs while searching for her suitcase, but to no avail. She was about to give up when she tripped on something and fell face-flat onto the ground.

"Ouch," said Ginger, rubbing her forehead. She inspected the object and realized that it was her suitcase. "There you are," she said as she picked it up by the handle.

Ginger walked back into the foyer when she had that feeling of being watched again. Not taking any more of this, she threw her suitcase down and looked around with an angry look on her eyes.

"Who's there?" she shouted, but got no response.

From the dining room behind her emerged a red eye, now gazing at her. Out from the darkness came several bandages the wrapped around the unsuspecting girl. Struggling and mumbling, she tried to break free. However, the bandages started to pull back, knocking her down to the ground and made her beret fall off. Ginger looked up and saw the red eye staring back at her with a very evil look.

* * *

Phineas just finished checking on Katie and Adyson, who were having a pillow fight with each other. They invited Phineas to join, but he decided to skip on it and let them have their fun. He was about to open his door when he heard a thud that came from the foyer, followed by dragging sounds.

Startled by the sound, Phineas shouted, "Who's there?"

Soon, Ferb and all the Fireside Girls, minus Ginger, got out of their rooms with flashlights shining at Phineas. Isabella emerged from the blinding light with hers in her hand.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I think I heard something coming from the foyer," Phineas answered.

"Well we should check it out," said Milly, rubbing her eyes after her sleep was interrupted by Phineas' shouting.

They all walked down the stairs and shined their lights all over the foyer, but there was nothing there. Ferb, however, spotted something, a Fireside Girls beret lying on the wooden floor. The entire group walking up to the beret and realized that it was Ginger's.

"This is Ginger's beret," Isabella said as she picked it up, "What was she doing down here?"

"She said that she forgot her suitcase," Milly explained, "So she left our room to get it."

"But what could have happened to her?" Katie wondered.

Melissa was starting to form a feared look on her face. She remembered Mr. Nomad's story and knew that Ginger was abducted by the spirit that haunts this mansion. She had a feeling that she was going to be next, and wanted to get out of here fast. She turned her head and faced the door.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Melissa screamed as she started charging for the doors.

When she opened them, thunder started to rumble and rain started to pour very hard. The flashing of the thunder created brief shadows of tree branches that looked like monster claws to her. Melissa crouched to the floor and started to tear. Isabella came by to her side and kneeled down to her level.

"Too scary," Melissa whimpered, "I'll be taken for sure."

"No you're not," Isabella said, "I'm sure that there's a logical explanation for this."

"What's going on here?" shouted Mr. Nomad, coming from the second floor with a flashlight in his hand.

"We can't find Ginger," Isabella said, still trying to calm Melissa down.

"Oh dear," Mr. Nomad said in great concern, "We must find her and see if she's alright. She probably couldn't have left outside with all this rain."

"Right," Isabella agreed, "Girls, we have to find Ginger. Katie and Adyson, you'll check the main floor; Milly and Holly, you check the basement; me, Phineas, and Melissa will check the second floor while Ferb and Gretchen looks in the attic."

They all saluted and went off into the groups Isabella assigned them to. Katie and Adyson went into the diner, Milly and Holly went to find the basement, and Ferb and Gretchen went searching for the attic. With Phineas beside her, Isabella kept her arm around Melissa.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," she said in a calming voice.

Melissa gave out a smile as she went up the stairs with Isabella and Phineas. Soon, Mr. Nomad was all alone in the dark. He gave off an evil smirk and walked to the living room.

"Better find that girl," he said as he walked out, "And see if she's not causing any trouble."

* * *

Jeremy and Candace were somewhere around the mansion when the car came to a complete stopping. Jeremy looked at the fuel gauge and saw it the arrow was pointing to E.

"Darn, out of gas," he said.

"Now what," Candace said, "It looks like everybody is asleep and it's pouring outside."

Jeremy peered out into the rainy night and saw a glimmering light.

"I think that there's somebody in that house out there," he assumed, "I'll go see if they have some gas to spare."

"Well I'm coming with," Candace said, "I'm not waiting with all this rain pounding on the car."

They got out of the car and started rushing to the house with the light, getting soaked in the process.

**We have a mystery here! The next chapter may be up tonight, so stick around.**


	4. Chapter 4: Searching for Ginger

Haunted

Chapter 4

By dsguy411

**I took interest in the KatieXAdyson pairing after reading some stories on DeviantART. If you don't like the pairing, then don't say anything. Carrying on from Chapter 3, the other Fireside Girls are now looking for Ginger.**

Katie and Adyson checked the dining room and found no sign of Ginger, so they check the living room next. They shined their lights at the couch, then the chairs, then the mirror, which reflected the light back to their eyes and made them drop their flashlights. They broke upon impact and the room went dark.

"Oh no, we lost our light," Katie hollered.

"Don't worry, I think I have some glow sticks with me," Adyson said.

"I'm scared," Katie said.

Then a snap was heard and the area around them was bathed in a green light coming from a glow stick. Katie was lost in the glow stick's eerie glow. She almost completely forgot about her mission when Adyson tugged her shoulder.

"Katie?" she said, "We're suppose to look for Ginger."

"Oh, right," Katie said, blushing in embarrassment, "Sorry about that. You're glow stick is beautiful in the dark."

"Yes, yes it is," Adyson replied, looking back at Katie.

Lightning suddenly flashed, briefly revealing a floating figured behind them. They turned around the used their glow sticks to see who it was, but they found nothing. Scared, the two girls placed their backs on each other, nervously looking around the room.

* * *

Milly and Holly searched through the basement, with the flashlights in their hands. They heard something so they flashed their lights at the water heater where they heard the sound coming from. All was there was a little rat, who scurried behind the heater the moment the light shined upon it.

"Don't think she's down here," Holly said, shining her light towards the washer and dryer.

"Well we have to keep looking," Milly replied.

As they walked to another part of the room, lightning flashed again. The very same figured shown in the living room appeared briefly before the room darkened.

* * *

A door opened up on the floor of the attic which made the ladder slide down to the second floor below. Climbing up the ladder was Ferb with Gretchen following behind. They turned on their flashlights and shined them on several boxes and then towards the lone window. Lightning flashed from outside and briefly illuminated the room. Scared, Gretchen quickly clung onto Ferb who looked down on her.

"This place gives me the creeps," Gretchen stated, "but at least you're here with me."

Ferb just smiled at her briefly before facing the attic window again. Gretchen felt that nothing would happen to her as long as Ferb's here with her. She let go of the boy and shined her light at several old dolls that were entirely covered with dust.

"Ginger?" she asked, "Are you there?"

No one answered. She felt very nervous; feeling that something could jump on her at any moment. That's when a hand grabbed her shoulder and she screamed, making the hand let go of her. Gretchen turned around to see who was grabbing her when she realized that it was Ferb.

"Oh, Ferb, sorry about that," she said, giving out a sigh of relief.

After pulling herself together, Gretchen went with Ferb elsewhere in the attic to look for Ginger. In a crevice between the boxes behind them emerged the red eye, searching for its next victim. A flash of thunder revealed a silhouette of an egg-headed being with a football shaped body. When the flash subsided, the red eye was no longer there.

* * *

Phineas, Isabella, and Melissa first check their rooms to see if Ginger had returned. After finding no trace of her, they walked down the hallways until they reached the library. They walked past the door and saw that it was filled with very old books. Phineas and Isabella shined their flashlights all over the place and saw that nobody was around. The emptiness and the shadows caused by the flashlights made Melissa cling onto Isabella's skirt.

She looked down on the young girl and said, "Don't worry."

Melissa let out a smile, feeling safe once again. Phineas walked around the bookshelves to see if Ginger was behind one of them and walked back to Isabella.

"Ginger's definitely not here," he said.

"We just need to look elsewhere then," Isabella responded.

"We could look in the other bedrooms," Phineas proposed.

Nodding in agreement, Isabella left with Melissa still clinging onto her skirt. Phineas quickly followed behind and closed the door. When the room was completely dark, lighting illuminated the room, revealing the figure very briefly before the room darkened again.

* * *

Katie and Adyson entered into the kitchen, still standing back-to-back. Adyson looked around the room and saw only knifes and utensils. Katie cowered behind her, fearing that the ghost maybe nearby.

"Adyson, can we look somewhere else please?" Katie asked.

"You're right," Adyson agreed, "I doubt that anyone's here."

They then heard the door opened and closed and the girls faced the door and saw nothing there. Nervous, they slowing walked backwards when all of a sudden, several bandages emerged from the dark and wrapped around Adyson. She was pulled back into the darkness, making the kitchen dark again.

"Adyson, where are you?" Katie hollered in fear. She took a quick look around her and started fearing the worse. Hoping that it's not the case, she quietly asked, "Adyson?"

That's when the bandages wrapped around Katie and pulled her into the pitch, black darkness. Lightning illuminated the room, revealing that no one was in there anymore.

* * *

In another room somewhere was a man covered in darkness, sitting on a chair and watching something on a computer. On the screen was the room where Katie and Adyson were snatched by the ghost.

"Looks like we've got two more Fireside Girls," the man said, "Soon, they'll all be mine and my plan will be put into action."

The computer changed its screen and showed the foyer. The door opened up, revealing Candace and Jeremy, completely waterlogged. Once inside, Candace wringed out the water from her hair.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Jeremy asked only not to get an answer.

"I don't think that anyone's there," Candace said.

"Well we should at least wait until the storm clears up a bit," Jeremy stated, looking out into the rainy night.

The man opened up a window on his computer, showing data for current and past Fireside Girls. He clicked on one of their pictures and revealed Candace's profile.

"She was a Fireside Girl, eh?" he said to himself, "Okay, why not? She'll be one more member to fulfill my plans. And I'll be sure to enlist her boyfriend and her brothers, too."

**Looks like Candace might be next. Hopefully Jeremy won't let anything happen to hear. Remember to read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: CANDACE!

Haunted

Chapter 5

By dsguy411

"It's very dark in here," Jeremy said.

The entire room was too dark for both him and Candace to see. The red-haired girl became very nervous of being in the dark, not knowing what might be lurking. She managed to find Jeremy's shoulder and calmed down a bit, knowing that her boyfriend's by her side. Still, Candace did not feel comfortable being inside the old mansion.

"I don't think anyone's here," she said.

"You're probably right," Jeremy replied.

They were about to head out for the door when they heard a giggle coming from behind them. Startled, they turned around to see who it was, but the darkness made it very hard to find the source of the giggle. Lightning flashed and they briefly saw a little girl standing in front of the stairs. She had very long, blond hair covering her eyes and was wearing a ragged, white tank top and shorts. The flash subsided and the girl was covered in darkness once again.

"Hello?" Jeremy said in a scared tone.

"Hello," responded the girl in an echoing voice, "Are you hear to play with me? Let's play hide and seek."

Jeremy and Candace heard what sounded like the girl running into the dining room. Lightning flashed again and it showed that the girl was indeed gone.

"We better find her before she gets hurt," Jeremy said to Candace, worried about the little girl wandering in the mansion by herself.

"Okay, but let's not split up, okay?" Candace said, not wanting to be alone in this house.

"Sure thing," he replied.

They ran into the dining room to find the little girl. When their footsteps subsided, more footsteps were heard coming from the doorway to the dining room, followed by giggling from the little girl. Lighting flashed again to shortly reveal her and subsided and then flashed again, revealing a chameleon-like figure where the girl was.

* * *

Phineas, Isabella, and Melissa just entered into the master bedroom and flashed their lights onto the walls. The room had several dressers, and old bed, and several rugs that were slightly ripped up. On the ceiling was a metal disk with several wires emerging from the center, indicating that a chandelier was once there. The three looked under the bed and saw that nobody was hiding there. Isabella felt defeated; she looked everywhere and couldn't find Ginger. She started to lose hope on finding the lost Fireside Girl.

"Guess she's not here, so let's look elsewhere," Phineas said in his usual optimistic self.

"What's the point?" Isabella asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"We looked everywhere on this floor and we still can't find Ginger," she explained, "Maybe a ghost did grab her, and it's probably all my fault. I wanted to send everyone to a haunted mansion to prove out bravery and I only put everyone in danger. What kind of leader am I to do such an awful thing? Maybe we should just give up and go home."

Isabella sat on the bed and looked down on the floor; looking like that she could cry at any moment. Melissa shined her light at Isabella and saw her sad expression. She felt that something needed to be done to cheer her up, and she knew exactly what to do.

"No," she started, grabbing her leader's attention, "We're not giving up!"

"But it's hopeless," Isabella replied.

"No, it is not hopeless," Melissa continued, "I always look up to you, wanting to be you someday. That's because you helped bring me up when I was down. If it wasn't for you, I would have rushed out the house in the first five minutes that I was here. What happened to the brave, fearless, persistent Isabella that I know as a leader? We can do this, Chief. We are not leaving until we find Ginger."

The speech Melissa gave helped Isabella feel hopeful again. She got up off the bed and said, "You're right, I'm not going to give because things look bleak. We will find Ginger even if we have to flip this mansion upside down."

Filled with much hope, Isabella left the master bedroom with Melissa and Phineas soon quickly followed.

* * *

Jeremy and Candace ran into the kitchen to find the little girl, but they couldn't see in the dark. They were baffled, how could the girl not be here? This room doesn't appear to lead to anywhere else.

"Let's just get out of here," Candace said, feeling a bit scared.

"Relax, Candace," Jeremy said, "There's nothing in here to be scared of. We're probably the only ones in this room. And besides, I won't let anything happen to you."

Candace smiled from that statement. She felt safe knowing Jeremy's here to protect her. However, a red eye emerged from behind Candace and Jeremy immediately spotted it.

"Candace, look behind you!" he yelled.

She turned around and saw the eye, but it quickly ensnared her with its bandages. Wrapped up, Candace fell onto the floor and the creature started to drag her into the darkness.

"Jeremy, HELP!" she screamed.

The boyfriend grabbed onto her and started to pull her in a game of tug-o-war. Suddenly, two more red eyes appeared out of nowhere and a started and throw onto Jeremy's neck. Immediately, his body went numb and he fell onto the floor. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't do anything. All that he could do was watch Candace being helplessly dragged into the darkness.

"JEREMY!" Candace screamed, before being dragged all the way into the shadows. After she was no longer seen, the red eyes disappeared, leaving a paralyzed Jeremy on the floor, thinking to himself that he was unable to save her from harm's way. He closed his eyes, started tearing, and weakling said, "Candace."

**Oh No, Candace has been kidnapped! What will Jeremy do?**


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Nomad's True Self

Haunted

Chapter 6

By dsguy411

**The true identity of Mr. Nomad will be revealed in this chapter. DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Jeremy couldn't believe it, Candace has been taken by someone or something and he wasn't able to do anything about it. He felt that all of this was his fault. If he had knocked on the door of someone else's house instead of going to and old, creepy mansion, then Candace would have been fine. Jeremy started getting some feeling back into his body, so he was able to get up. He almost got up, but fell back down to the floor, indicating that the effects of the poison haven't worn off completely. As he tried to pull himself back together, he heard footsteps coming from another part of the mansion.

"Did you hear that scream, Phineas?" asked a voice.

"Yes, yes I did," Phineas replied.

Jeremy soon found himself bathed in light. He looked to see Phineas, Isabella, and Melissa starting at him. Soon, Ferb and Gretchen came from behind them and Holly and Milly arrived last.

"Jeremy?" Phineas asked, "Is that you?"

"What happened to Candace?" asked Isabella.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked.

Holly and Gretchen walked to Jeremy and helped him up. His legs still felt like gelatin, but he was able to remain standing. He looked at the Fireside Girls and found that something was a bit odd to him. He could've of sworn that there were two more girls with them. He then remembered what the ordeal with Candace, so Jeremy just assumed that they were scared out of the mansion.

"Candace," he said, "I saw her being taken by a red-eye monster with its bandages."

This caused Phineas' eyes to widen in horror. "Why didn't you do anything?" he yelled, "You could've saved her!"

"I wanted to," Jeremy explained, "but I felt a slight pain in my neck and I was unable to move."

Gretchen searched around and found a ninja star, still dripping some of the poison.

"Is this it?" she asked.

She showed it to the others and everyone was wondering who would have thrown it. Isabella, however, had a feeling that she might know who, the fact that Candace seemed all too familiar for her. She was about to say something when Holly looked around for somebody.

"Hey, where are Katie and Adyson?" Holly asked, "They were searching on this floor, so they should have heard all of this commotion, too."

Everybody looked around the dining room and saw nothing. Milly and Holly then searched in the kitchen for them. When they came back, Holly had a glow stick in her hand.

"Look what I found," she said, showing the glow stick to everyone.

"Say, didn't Adyson brought along a few glow sticks with her?" Gretchen wondered.

"Maybe something must have happened to them," Isabella assumed.

Isabella felt like that this was all her fault even more. She thought to herself that she shouldn't have done this. She was about to go back to blaming herself when Phineas realized something.

"Hey, where's Mr. Nomad?" he wondered.

As he was scratching his chin, a noise suddenly came from the basement. Hearing it, they all went to the stairs leading to the basement. Jeremy tagged along, hoping that it might be Candace. They slowly crept down the stairs and searched their lights all over the place. Ferb shined his light at a piece of ripped, purple clothing. Jeremy looked at it and realized what it was and who it belonged to.

"This is from Candace's dress," Jeremy said, picking up the cloth, "She must be in here somewhere."

"Let's split up and search," Isabella ordered, "But remember, if you see a red eye, get away from it!"

Every one saluted and scattered themselves across the room. Phineas, Ferb and Jeremy went one way while Gretchen, Milly, and Holly went the other. Isabella and Melissa kept looking around when Isabella shined her light at something suspicious. There was a brick sticking out of the wall like a sore thumb. Curious, she placed her hand on the brick and it went into the wall. That's when a trapdoor opened up on the floor in front of the girls. Isabella and Melissa climbed into the hole to see what was down there. They saw that they were in a small cavern with a metallic door and one side.

"Wonder what's inside?" Isabella wondered.

She opened the door and walked inside. There, she saw who she was looking for. She saw Katie, Adyson, Ginger, and Candace, shackled on the wall. They looked up and saw Isabella and Melissa looking at them. Isabella felt relieved that her friends are okay.

"Katie, Adyson, Ginger, Candace," she said with glee, "You're all alright!"

"Get us out of here," Adyson shouted.

"Hurry, before he shows up," Ginger replied.

"Before who shows up?" asked Melissa.

"Before I do," said a voice from behind.

Isabella and Melissa turned around and saw Mr. Nomad, closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Nomad? You kidnapped them?" Melissa asked in confusion.

From above came some robot ninjas, grabbing Isabella and Melissa and chained them to the wall. In fear, Melissa tried to struggle herself free, but to no avail. Isabella looked at the robots and immediately realized the truth.

"Nice robots, Damon," she said.

"Looks like you saw through my disguise," he said in a different voice.

He pressed a button in his watch and he changed his appearance. Now wearing a black shirt, black pants, sunglasses, and have brown hair, Isabella glared at Damon.

"I see that you remember me," he stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Isabella asked in an angering voice.

"I seen what you girls can do," he explained, "Since you always help Phineas and Ferb with their plans, I decided to let Eliza Feyerseid make arrangements using my alter ego, Mr. Nomad. I figured that I can use you girls and those boys to make and unstoppable army."

"We'll never agree to that," shouted Adyson.

"Yeah, you're crazy," said Candace.

"Well that's where my brainwashing technology comes into plan," Damon explained, "Once I capture the rest of the troop, I'll place headbands on all of you and you'll all become my mindless slaves."

The girls eyes widened in horror upon that statement. They tried to struggle some more to break free, but Damon only laughed.

"Don't bother," he said, "It'll only be a matter of time until you're all under my control. And now, I'm going to get the rest of your friends."

He pressed the button on his watch and he turned back into Mr. Nomad. Mr. Nomad and the robots left the room, leaving the girls alone and unable to escape.

**What are they going to do? Find out in Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7: Exposed

Haunted

Chapter 7

By dsguy411

**Sorry that this chapter's short. The next one will be longer and awesome.**

Damon now disguised as Mr. Nomad once again, climbed out of the trap door and pushed the brick on the basement wall, letting the trap door close up. He looked around and spotted some flashlights coming from Phineas, who shine it at Damon.

"Mr. Nomad?" Phineas asked, not realizing that it was Damon in disguise.

"What are you all doing down here?" Mr. Nomad asked.

"We're looking for Ginger, Katie, Adyson, and Candace," Phineas explained.

"Oh no," Mr. Nomad said, acting like that he had nothing to do with any of this, "What happened to them?"

Jeremy heard the conversation and walked up to them, with Ferb and the remaining Fireside Girls behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Who is that guy?"

"This is Mr. Nomad; he's the owner of this house," Phineas answered, "And as for the missing girls, they we're taken by the ghost."

"That's awful," Mr. Nomad stated.

Phineas looked around and noticed that something wasn't right. He took a head count with the remaining members of the search party and discovered that he was now missing two more people.

"Where's Isabella and Melissa?" he asked.

"Don't worry, they are fine," Mr. Nomad lied, "Isabella met up with me and told me that she was taking Melissa to the bathroom because she was too scared to go by herself."

"Oh, that's a relief," Phineas said.

Satisfied that he bought his lie, Mr. Nomad gave out a small, unnoticeable smirk.

* * *

Melissa was struggling as much as she could to break free from the shackles, but she had no luck. Still, she didn't want to become a mindless slave, so she kept on trying.

"Forget it," Candace said, "There's no way you can break free from them."

"Yes, yes there is!" Melissa shouted.

The Lil' Spark tugged as hard as she could and when it looked like her hands were about to be ripped off, Melissa managed to slip her wrists out of the shackles. Her friends cheered in excitement that she was able to get herself free, but she was not done yet. She searched through Isabella's hair when she found a hairpin. Melissa used it pick the locks on the other shackles and the girls were freed.

"Way to go, Melissa," Adyson said, stretching her arms in joy.

"You're the best," Ginger added.

"I think you just earned your 'Lock-Picking Patch,'" Isabella said to the Lil' Spark.

"Now let's go teach that Damon brat a lesson," Katie said, with fire in her eyes.

* * *

"You know," Mr. Nomad stated to the group, "I have built some special headbands to protect you from the spirit."

"Neat," Phineas replied.

Mr. Nomad searched beneath the stairs and pulled out a box filled with hi-tech headbands. Phineas gazed in amazement upon seeing the green lights glowing on them. Phineas pulled one out and Mr. Nomad grinned evilly in anticipation. He was about to put it on when he heard some rumbling. Everyone looked to the wall and the trapdoor opened up and the missing girls all came out.

"Isabella, Melissa!" Phineas shouted, dropping the headband.

"Candace!" Jeremy shouted as well. He ran up to her and embraced her with a hug. Relieved that her boyfriend's alright, Candace returned the hug.

"You're all okay," Gretchen cheered.

"And we know who's responsible for all this!" Isabella shouted, giving Mr. Nomad a worried look, "It was Mr. Nomad; he's actually Damon in disguise!"

"Crud," he said bitterly. He pressed the button on his watch and he was now back to his regular self. "I can't believe you brats escaped!" Damon said with much anger in his voice.

"You did this?" Phineas shouted at him.

"Of course," he explained, "I used my Wrapper to snatch the girls and drag them to my dungeon."

"And the time when I was paralyzed?" Jeremy asked.

"My Ninja-sans threw a dart at you to make your body numb, so that way, you wouldn't get in my way when my Wrapper kidnapped your girlfriend," Damon continued to explain.

"I'll teach you to hurt my Jeremy!" Candace threatened.

She advanced her way towards Damon when he snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, a Wrapper came and wrapped Candace up again. With her on the floor, Damon picked up the headband that Phineas dropped and placed it on Candace, making her eyes glow green.

"And I suppose that you were gonna tell everyone about my headbands, were you?" Damon asked Isabella.

Candace broke free from the wrappers and got up and glared at the group.

"Destroy them," he ordered.

Giving out an angry look at them, Candace responded by saying, "As you wish, master."

**Candace is brainwashed! What will happen? Find out in Chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8: Brainwashed Battle

Haunted

Chapter 8

By dsguy411

**Candace is brainwashed! Will Jeremy help her come to her senses? Will Damon be stopped. All answers will be revealed in this chapter.**

"Candace, are you okay?" Jeremy asked his girlfriend. She had a deranged look on face that normally occurs whenever she had one of those urges to bust her brothers. This look made Jeremy feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied, "And you'll be fine, too when I get you and your friends assimilated."

Candace started to creep towards the gang. Phineas didn't want Candace to act like a mindless zombie, so he knew what he had to do. To free Candace, the headband must come off. He flashed the light at Candace, blinding her and stopping her in her tracks. Taking advantage of this moment, Phineas and the gang started charging towards her.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Damon.

He snapped his fingers and spider webs started to fall from above. Phineas managed to dodge them, but the web ensnared Ginger and Ferb. Isabella looked up and saw several spiders descending from the ceiling on a single thread of webbing. The spiders looked like black widows and looked like that they were weaving a web with their silk.

"Arachnoids, stop them!" Damon ordered.

The spiders kept throwing the webs at the group. Melissa was dodging them well and she ran into the Wrapper, who wrapped her wrist with its bandages. Seeing this, Isabella grabbed a wooden club and some sticks and started rubbing them together to make a torch. She swung the torch at the Wrapper and its eye widened in horror. Fearing the flames, he released Melissa from its hold and the Lil' Spark rammed at the robot, knocking it out.

Jeremy and Phineas kept dodging the webs as they got closer to Candace. Katie and Adyson tried to knock the Arachnoids down with bricks, they kept missing them. Irritated, one of the spiders threw its web at the two girls, pinning them down to the ground. Because it was distracted, Phineas managed to jump up and grab the Arachnoid. Phineas used the spider to shoot webs at the other spiders, disabling them in the process.

"You think are so clever, huh little boy?" Damon asked, "Well let's see how well you deal with this!"

He snapped his fingers and bats flew out from the shadows. Candace, regaining her sight, started charging towards Jeremy and pinned him down.

"You're mine now," she said.

Phineas was going to shoot another web to stop Candace, but one of the bats swooped down and knocked the Arachnoid of his hands. Angered, the spider shot out a web and pinned Phineas onto the wall. The other Fireside Girls rushed in to save them, but the bats grabbed them by their shoulders and lifted them into the air. Kicking their feet wildly, the girls could only watch Candace glaring at Jeremy.

"Candace, don't," Jeremy pleaded.

"Sorry," Candace said, "But it must be done. He's all yours, master."

Damon walked up to the box and picked up another headband and started approaching Jeremy. Terrified, he tried struggling only to make Candace hold him down even harder. He stopped struggling and looked at his brainwashed girlfriends.

"Candace, please," Jeremy pleaded a second time, "It's me, Jeremy, your boyfriend."

Candace's eyes widened at that word. Suddenly, thoughts and memories were rushing through her head. Among them were Candace and Jeremy slow-dancing at the backyard beach, watching Kermillian's Comet together, riding together in the car wash, and having a date at the train her brothers built. Finally, she remembers Jeremy kissing Candace at her backyard after going around the world.

"J-J-Jeremy?" she stuttered, loosening her grip.

"Yes, Candace, it's me," he replied.

Candace released Jeremy from her grasp on got up, trying to recollect her thoughts. This made Damon stop in his tracks. Meanwhile, Melissa realized that her shoe was loose. She started kicking the air until it flung off and managed to hit the bat that was holding her. Dazed, the robot released her and rammed the other bats, causing them to drop the others. Back on the ground, the girls rushed towards Phineas, Ginger, Ferb, Katie, and Adyson and freed them from the webs that were holding them down.

"You guys are going to pay for this!" Damon yelled, "Candace? I want you to bust them right now!"

"Bust?" she said. That word actually freed Candace from the headband's control completely. She took it off and threw it to the ground and it broke into pieces upon impact. "No," she continued, turning around to face Damon, "It's you who is busted!"

"Candace!" Jeremy cheered as he got up from the ground.

Phineas and Ferb bypassed Damon and grabbed the box. They proceeded to dump the headbands onto the ground and stomped them into dust. Then, they, Candace, Jeremy, and the Fireside Girls started to surround Damon.

"You're going to pay for this," Isabella threatened.

"Actually," he replied, shifting his body around until he was a robotic chameleon.

"What the-?" Isabella asked herself.

"That's not really me," said Damon's voice. Everyone turned their heads to see that it was he was at the top of the steps. "Sorry to disappoint you," he continued, "But that was actually my Copy-Meleon. Since you destroyed my headbands, I'll be leaving you guys and let you hang out in this mansion for the rest of the night. See ya later, kiddies."

He saluted and ran away from the doorway. Not wanting him to get away, the gang rushed up the stairs and followed him. When they got up to the main floor, they saw him running towards the door. They followed him to the door and got outside. But when they got there, they saw that he was nowhere to be found in the now no longer raining skies.

"He's gone," said perplexed Phineas.

"That coward," Isabella said with an angry look on her face, "I bet that we haven't seen the last of him."

"I agree," Candace said before she turned to Jeremy, "And Jeremy? Thank you for saving me from being that creep's slave."

She kissed Jeremy on the lips as a thank you present, and he closed his eyes while he enjoyed it. They shared the kiss for about 30 seconds when they finally stopped.

"You know," Jeremy stated, "We should stay here until morning when everyone's awake. That way, we can ask for help with getting the car some gas."

"Sure, now that that Damon creep is gone," Candace replied.

They walked up the stairs to the second floor together, leaving the group behind.

"How romantic," Phineas said, "All right, we should get back to bed, now that this madness is over."

They all started walking up the stairs. As they went up, Isabella walked beside Melissa to tell her something.

"You know," she said, "I'm glad how you got us out from the dungeon, knocked out that Wrapper, and saved us from being lifted by those bats. I think you have what it takes to be a great Fireside Girl one day."

"Thank you, Isabella," Melissa said as her cheeks blushed a bright red.

"I think we should do something very special in your honor," Isabella added.

Melissa nodded at the idea and started walking up the stairs with Isabella back to their room. At last, they can all sleep peacefully knowing that Damon will no longer cause any trouble.

**Melissa's sure becoming a big girl, is she? The "haunting" is over, but the story is not. Stick around for Chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9: Morning

Haunted

Chapter 9

By dsguy411

**Here it is, the final chapter of the story.**

Morning had finally come to the old house, and Phineas was the first to wake up and get out of bed. After changing into his clothes, he nudged Ferb and got him up. Phineas left his room and knocked on all the doors to wake up the Fireside Girls.

"Wake up, girls," he shouted, "It's time to wake up. I want to do a headcount so get dressed and report to the foyer in 10 minutes. And make sure to get Candace and Jeremy up as well."

Phineas walked down the stairs and saw that Isabella was already down at the foyer. She looked very tired as if she hadn't slept all night.

"Izzy, why do look so tired?" he asked.

Isabella yawned and said, "I woke earlier to surprise Melissa for her bravery last night."

"Oh, I see," Phineas replied.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps coming from above. They turned around and saw the Fireside Girls all dressed up. Phineas and Isabella were amazed that none of them had left. Next, Ferb came down with Candace and Jeremy following them from behind.

"Amazing," Phineas said, "Looks like you all get the 'Ain't-Afraid-of-Anything' Patch."

He took out the patches from his pocket and handed them all to the Fireside Girls. He even gave one to Melissa and Candace. Melissa was very happy to have earned her patch while Candace looked confused.

"Excuse me," she spoke, "But why do I get a patch? I'm not even a Firestorm Girl anymore."

"That's 'Fireside Girls,'" Isabella explained, "And you got it because you stayed up all night, too. And also this: Once a Fireside Girl, always a Fireside Girl."

Candace smiled and placed the patch on her chest. Jeremy held her hand and smiled at her. He was glad that she was okay and that she accepted the patch. Isabella walked to Melissa and grabbed her hand to tell her something.

"And you," Isabella said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Melissa replied.

Isabella took Melissa back to the dining room and saw that the table was filled with lots of breakfast food. Melissa was excited to see all of this food.

"I figured that we should have breakfast before we left, so I was up all night preparing it," Isabella explained.

"Awesome!" she squealed.

"Let's dig in!" Phineas shouted.

All of the kids rushed into the dining room to begin their feast. Jeremy and Candace, however, walked out the door to get help of getting gas. They walked out and saw that Jeremy's mother's car was closer than before. Confused, Jeremy walked up to the car and saw that the gauge was on F for Full.

"Weird, I wonder who filled it up," Jeremy wondered.

"Who cares?" Candace replied, "Let's just go home before our parents call the police."

"You're right," he said, remembering that they never came home last night like they intended to, "We're probably in so much trouble."

They both got into the car and drove away from the mansion. Candace had a feeling that the haunted house would be less scary that the punishment her parents are waiting enforce on her.

* * *

Everyone was finished with their feast; they got their things upstairs, and got back to the foyer, ready to go.

"Hard to believe that all of this spooky stuff was caused by Damon, huh?" Katie asked Adyson.

"I agree," she replied.

"Yeah," Phineas said, "There's probably no such thing as ghosts anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said a little girl's voice.

They all turned around and saw the little girl that Jeremy and Candace saw last night. However, the kids weren't buying it.

"It's probably that chameleon robot of Damon's," Phineas assumed.

Then, from the dining room, came the Copy-Meleon. They took a closer look at the girl and saw that she was slightly transparent. This gave them all scared looks.

"You know," Isabella said, scared, "We shouldn't keep our folks waiting."

"You're right," Phineas said with his knees shaking, "We already got the patch, so why stay here much longer?"

They all turned and ran out of the house as fast as they could. The little girl giggled at their scared reactions and vanished, leaving behind the Copy-Meleon who had a confused look on its face.

THE END.

**Guess the house is haunted after all. XD I hope that you all liked this story. ^^  
**


End file.
